Sonic VS Spyro
Sketch-1541247426550.png|EmperorDedede Sonic vs Spyro.PNG|DENSTIFY1 S1e1.png|Potato28 Sonic vs spyro.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Sonic vs SpyroZ.PNG|ZDogg S SonicSpyro.jpg|Jioto576 Sonic-VS-Spyro.jpg|Vrokorta Sonic vs spyro.png|RatedMforMario Adobe 20190216 182504.jpg|WarpedMask V.1 Adobe 20190216 182658.jpg|WarpedMask V.2 Sonic VS Spyro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Sonicvsspyro.png|Randomination Sonic vs Spyro.png|Gogeta46power Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spyro the Dragon is a What-if death battle featuring Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name and Spyro the Dragon from the series of the same name. It is first adopted Death Battle By EmperorDedede Description Season 1 Episode 1! 'SEGA '''VS 'Activision'! The battle between two hot-headed protagonist of eponymous franchises, but wich iconic Video Game animal is stronger? The Hedgehog or The Dragon?'' Thumbnails are appreciated Interlude (*Cues:Invader*) Wiz: In the Video Games, they exist all types of heroes, Plumbers, warriors, knights. Boomstick: And the most importants, anthropomorphic animals, and this two are one of the iconics mascots of their companies, like Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! ' ' Wiz: And Spyro the Dragon, the powerful purple hero of the Dragon Realm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win... a Death Battle! Sonic Spins Into DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog*) Boomstick: Long time ago in the Kingdom of Mobius,the evil Dr. Eggman 'Ivo' Robotnik,robotize all the king-''' Wiz: No Canon. 'Boomstick: Ok...The Freedom Fighte-' Wiz: No Canon, again. '''Boomstick: And What is canon?! Wiz: The Dr. 'Ivo' Eggman Robotnik robotize all the world,but when he try to robotize the Green Hill,he was stopped by the Blue Bur. Boomstick: Oh... Ok... I guess... 'Background' *Name:Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. *Height:3'3 *Weight:35 Kg *Classification:Anthropomorphic Hedgehog. *Freedom Fighter *Age:16 Years. *He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: Sonic is not like the normal hedgehogs,he has a superhuman physique overall, especially his best skill...The speed. Boomstick:''*Singing* ''Because he's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: But he was caught by a giant lighting bolt in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, wich is Non-canon by the way. Boomstick: He died like a hero Wiz,trying to save an electric Squirrel,because it's his job Wiz, save animals. Wiz: Ok, let's continue, Sonic still defeating Eggman during through the years, destroying his robots and defeating planetary threats. Boomstick: The funny thing is that almost all Final Boss are never robots,like this guys. 'Abilities' *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Martial Arts *Blue Tornado *Chaos Control Spin Dash.png|Spin Dash Sonic The Hedgehog SSB4 (9).jpg|Homing Attack Adventure Light Speed Attack.png|Light Speed Attack Heroes BlueTornado.png|Blue Tornado Chaos control.gif|Chaos Control Wiz: Sonic has several techniques that are based in his ability to spin,like the '''Spin Dash',with this techniques Sonic becomes a Spinball and is throw foward.'' Boomstick: The Homing Attack,with this,Sonic becomes a Spinball...again but this time he launches to the target that he want to attack,in a Spin Dash attack in the mid-air. '' Wiz: The Light Speed Dash,with this attack Sonic travels along a trail of rings at speed of light,and without rings,also Sonic can do this ability in Mid-Air.'' Boomstick: Sonic also know f*cking Martial Arts,and he can dance breakdance to!,wow,this is the best Hedgehog that i've never seen. Wiz: Well,not all the Hedgehogs have Super Speed and know Breakdancing, with '''The Blue Tornado '''Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent leaving a blue trail, this trail becomes a Tornado and send the enemies to fly. Boomstick: And the Chaos Control, Sonic can only perform this techniques if he is in contact with at least one Chaos Emerald, and with the Chaos Control he can do this: *Teleportation *Time Freezing *Portal Creation Boomstick: Is strange that a little emerald can do that, but i never studied fictional science so meh. 'Power-Ups' *Shields **Flame **Aqua **Thunder *Wisps **White Boost **Black Bomb **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Chaos Emerald **Chaos Control **Super Forms *Super Sonic **Flight **Invincibility **Time Limit **Power increases 1000% **Positive Energy Aura *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic **Featless but cool *Invincibility Box 5B874224-A4AE-44C0-8E0C-AB4C16C904B7.jpg|Flame Shield 854FDE27-48AC-4D54-BD76-706AA3B20141.jpg|Thunder Shield F7384C33-1CA7-46BA-914B-8BC732EFC5E4.jpg|Aqua Shield SonicForcesWispsModel.png|Wisps E15933984ea08719de5429039c0684e8.png|Dark Sonic Archie Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic Hyper Sonic (Blind Ferret).gif|Hyper Sonic SMInvincibility.png|Invincibility Box Wiz: Sonic also has an extensive arsenal of power-ups like his Retro Rival. Boomstick: Like his multiple shields, with this shields Sonic can resist fire, electricity and can breath in the water, because Sonic can't swim. Wiz: Fun fact: Sonic is the only character in the Mario & Sonic Olympic Games franchise who uses float in the swimming tests, also Sonic has access to the powers of the race know as the '''Wisps',with the White Wisp Sonic becomes a white lightning, with the Black Wisp Sonic becomes a giant bomb.'' Boomstick: With the Red Wisp he becomes a burning arrow, with the Violet Wisp he becomes a hungry mini Black Hole and with the Yellow Wisp he becomes a lethal drill who destroys everything in his path, also when Sonic uses the Yellow Drill he can swim and breath in water. Wiz: Also can uses the seven Chaos Emerald, an ancient stones who can let Sonic use the Chaos Control and his Super Forms, like '''Dark Sonic', but this transformation only feat is defeated two robots so this transformation is featless...'' Boomstick: But now with the Badass transformations, like Super Sonic with this transformation, Sonic becomes invincible, he can fly, he can perform the Arrow of Light and his power increases...1000%?!,Seriously?! Also he have a Positive Energy Aura that allows Super Sonic o pacify pretty angry people... Or creatures. Wiz: The weak spot of Super Sonic is his time limit based in the number of the rings, if Sonic only have 50 Rings...Bye bye Super Sonic, and his most powerful Super Form...'Hyper Sonic', Sonic can perform this Super Form with the Super Emeralds and this is a better version of Super Sonic. Boomstick: This Super Form is just Super Sonic but with Rainbows. Wiz: Yep, but this Hyper Form finally get light speed,increases all Super Sonic's abilities and can the Hyper Flash, a glow that can destroy all the enemies and partially damages the bosses, but has the same weak spot of Super Sonic. Boomstick: And the invincibility box, when Sonic hit this box he gets a bright and Invincible aura that lasts a while. 'Feats' *Has continuously defeat Dr. Eggman and his creations. *Defeated Planet threats like Metal Overlord, Dark Gaia, and Perfect Chaos. *Briefly outran and survived a Black Hole. *His fight with Metal Sonic caused Mountains-sized stalagnite to be dislodged from a floating Continent. *Can smash robots made of metal. *Survived Atmospheric reentry multiple times. *Vibrates fast enough to heal himself. *Defeated Universal threats like Solaris and Time Eater. *With the Emeralds are more powerful than the Final Egg Blaster. **The Final Egg Blaster can destroy a bunch of Stars with just one shoot. Wiz: Sonic has managed to defeated Eggman every time that Robotnik tries to conquer the world, even when Eggman had monsters under his controls who can destroy planets like Dark Gaia or Perfect Chaos. Boomstick: Or when the monster betrayed Eggman,Sonic also can outran an artificial Black Hole for a few seconds and survived inside the Black Hole. Wiz: Considering that the Black Hole was artificial and not a real one, this doesn't make Sonic faster than light or with Star level durability, also his fight Metal Sonic caused that a Mountain-sized stalagnite fall from a floating continent. Boomstick: I didn't know that Angel Island was a continent. Wiz: What? No! *Sigh*. Boomstick: But this is not all, Sonic can destroy metal robots by jumping over his bodies, survive falls from the space and is capable to heal himself by just vibrating. Wiz: Sonic also defeated Universal threats like the Time Eater. Boomstick: With the help of cool young Sonic from the past. Wiz: And Solaris, a god "who can destroy all the realities by just exist". Boomstick: With the help of Edgy Sonic and White Shadow. Wiz: But, Sonic can't scale to this threats because he does not have the source to defeat them completely, but Sonic can scale with the Chaos Emerald to the Final Egg Blaster, who can destroy a bunch of stars, making him a Multi Solar System Buster with Super Sonic. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: But... 'Faults' *Cocky *Overconfident *Most transformations have a time limit *Water *His Movie Design Wiz: Sonic can be cocky and overconfident with his opponents, and in the end this can be bad for Sonic, for example, the time when he die. Boomstick: But he was revived by the kiss of a princess, and the water can be his worst nightmare. (*Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog Music: Drowning*) (Sonic Drowns) Boomstick: That music is still being so f*cking creepy... (*Cues: Green Hill Zone*) Wiz: Also, Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic have a time limit, if both transformations loses 50 rings then both transformations end. Boomstick: But in the end, Sonic is still being the fastest thing alive!... But one thing Wiz, why the Sega's Twitter is with a lot of memes? Wiz: Because this Boomstick... This: Boomatick: AAAAH!! MY EYES! PUT THE SPYRO BIOGRAPHY! PUT THE DRAGON'S BIO! (Don't kill me for this please :v) Infinite: ''I'll show you how outclassed you really are!'' Sonic: ''I'm in a class all my own! Time to put-up or shut up, Infinite!'' Spyro Charges Againts DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Spyro Theme*) 'Background' *Age: 12 *Height: 3'0" *Weight: ? *Species: Thanos Dragon Purple Dragon *Nationality: Dragon Realm *Adopted by Dragonflies *Adoptived Brother to Sparx *Reincarnated every 10 Generations Wiz: The prophecy of the purple dragon say that, an special dragon will born every ten generations, becoming the hero of the Dragon Realms. Boomstick: But a dark evil wizard called Malefor knew about this legend, and he wanted to destroy the baby, but a Guardian Dragon called Ignitus do the best thing, he throw the egg to the river, like all the good parents, wait, this guy isn't the father of Spyro, right? Wiz: No, anyways, the egg where Spyro born was adopted by Dragonflies. Boomstick: Little Yellow Dragons who can fly. Wiz: emmm, no, they are a type of insect. Boomstick: No Wiz, you are wrong, they are little yellow dragons, oh wait *Reads the Encyclopedia* oh yeah, they are bugs. Wiz: *Sighs* Fine... Spyro grew up with his adoptive brother Sparx, becoming a great fighter. Boomstick: He trained in everything, except his wings, Spyro can fly, but just several meters up, and a dragon who can't fly isn't a dragon, it's a dinosaur, wait, a purple dinosaurios... LIKE BARNE-''' Wiz: BUT isntead of training his wings, he was able to improve his headbutting ability. '''Boomstick: Yes, later Spyro and Sparx saved Dragon Realms from Malefor and other threats like Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Destroyer, etc, and he continued saving other realms... I was expecting that he only saved the Dragon's Realms but ok. Wiz: He also crossovered with Crash Bandicoot in several games, but that's another history. 'Abilities' *Charge *Limited Flight *Wing Shield **Can use his wings as a shield *Breaths **Fire **Ice **Lightning **Earth *Claw Combos *Headbash/Horn Smash/Ground Pound Spyro charge2.jpg|Charge Spyro_flap.jpg|Flight Spyro_fire.jpg|Fire Breath Spyro_ice2.jpg|Ice Breath 764px-Spyro_electric.jpg|Electric Breath Earth_Rocket.jpg|Earth Breath/Rocket Spyro_head.jpg|Ground Pound Wiz: Since Spyro could not train his wings, he focused his combat mode on his '''Charge', Spyro charges againts his opponents with his horns, sending them to fly.'' Boomstick: But even with his weakened wings, Spyro have the abilitie to fly... Only a few meters above the floor. Wiz: Spyro thanks to his dragon biology, he have a lot of different '''breaths', he can throw Fire Balls, Ice Crystals, Electric Beams and Earth Beams made of elemental energy.'' Boomstick: He can also use his wings as a shield, make combos with his claws and he can also break rocks by while he is flying in the air and then he falls over the rock and then... Crash!, he break the rock with his head, this guy really have a hot-head. Wiz: That pun was really bad. Boomstick: No it wasn't Wiz, it was the best pun of all! Wiz: *Sighs* 'Power-Ups' *Invincibility *Unlimited Flying *Magic **Teleport Spell **Move Spell **Shock Spell **Egg Spell **Cyclone Spell **Banish Spell *Art of Dragon Kata **Horn Jab **Horn Slide **Horn Toss **Tail Hammer **Tail Swipe **Tail Stab **Tail Thunder **Chi Wings **Chi Punch **Chi Roar *Dragon Time *Aether **Dark **Light *Dark Spyro Shadowstone.png|Shadowstone TeleportSpell.png|Teleport Spell MoveSpell.png|Move Spell ShockSpell.jpg|Shock Spell EggSpell.png|Egg Spell CycloneSpell.png|Cyclone Spell BanishSpell.png|Banish Spell Dark Spyro.png|Dark Spyro Wiz: Spyro also has a large amount of Power-Ups, which can give him '''Invincibility', Unlimited Flight or he can use several spells of Magic.'' Boomstick: That magic can allow Spyro to teleport with the Teleport Spell, move things with his mind with the Move Spell, and also he can transform into a freaking egg!! I'ts so ridiculous that it's actually useful. Wiz: Exactly, With the '''Egg Spell' Spyro can transform into an egg to access very small places, with the Cyclone Spell Spyro can create a small tornado to attack his enemies, with the Shock Spell he can call a lightning that damages his enemies in area when it comes into contact in the ground.'' Boomstick: And with the Banish Spell Spyro summons a big blast from the sky that damages his enemies... In area again, but this blast it's super effective againts Ghost Pokémo-''' Wiz: Shadow Creatures... '''Boomstick: Hey! I was going to say that... or not? Wiz: *Sighs* Anyways, with the Banish Spell Spyro defeated the Sorcerer, he can use '''Dragon Time' to slow down time, and he can use the Art of Dragon Kata.'' Boomstick: And this art is f*cking Karate! Wiz: Yes, the Dragon Kata it's an ancient Dragon martial art, the bad thing of this art is that Spyro needs the '''Shadowstone' to use it, the good thing is that Spyro possess the artifact.'' Boomstick: With the Dragon Karate he can charge againts his enemies and stab them with several horn attacks, use his tail as a weapon, throw Chi energy with his wings, throw Chi energy balls and roar so strong that he can create Shockwaves! Wiz: Also, Spyro can acces to '''Dark Spyro', this form is the result of the Aether being corrupted by Dark Magic or Negative Emotions.'' Boomstick: In this form Dark Spyro can use two special powers, with Dark Aether Dark Spyro throws a Kamehameha that affects his opponents at an atomic scale, and with Dark Aether Fury, Spyro throws two beams, the first beam petrifies him opponent, the second end the work. Wiz: However, Spyro can be knocked out of this form with positive emotions. 'Feats' *Defeated Gnasty Gnorc *Flew faster than 159 mph *Can dodge lightnings *Defeated Malefor with help of Cynder *Defeated The Destructor *Can easily destroy metal with his Charge attack *Rebuilt the entire Planet with Aether **This is also a Speed Feat *Survived an explosion that covered a Small Island *Comparable to the Giants, who have destroyed an island with their combined power 'Extra' Source of Spyro's feats and Techniques/Spells Intermission sketch-1544865780794.png Sonic VS Spyro Intermission (Dedede).png Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Advantages & Disvantages Next Time Original Track Trivia *The connection between Sonic and Spyro are that they both are cocky, hot-headed and anthropomorphic animals of eponymous franchises, also they both have a dark form and super speed. *This is EmperorDedede's first Fanon Death Battle. *The fight is made to commemorate Sonic Forces ''and ''Spyro Reignited Trilogy. *This is the first and last time that im using the hosts of Wiz and Boomstick. **In my next Death Battles I'm going to use two host called "Escargoon" and "Dedede". ***Pretty Obvious, no? Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Activision vs sega themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:EmperorDedede Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Series Premiere Category:EmperorDedede Season 1